Take Me Home Tonight
by bonechick3
Summary: Jesse walks Beca home from the riff-off. What if she opened up? What if she told him about the oath?
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Home Tonight

AN: I own nothing but the plot. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Now that the riff off was over it was colder than either of them thought. Anxiously fidgeting with his hands, Jesse tried to control the urge to wrap her in his arms. "Becs you did great, if it were up to me you would have won."

He looked over at her when he got no reply, she seemed so far away. "Beca? You with me?" He tried to get her attention again. Still nothing. Reaching out he took her hand and pulled her to him. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at him, taking a step back. "I'm fine. Just thinking." Sighing she shook her head. "Jesse I can't do this." A tear slid down her cheek as she turned to walk away.  
He looked at her shocked, she was crying? What? What just happened? Then it clicked. She was talking about them, she couldn't do them. Taking a deep breath he pulled her back to him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Hey, don't do that. You want this, I know you do or you wouldn't be crying. Tell me you don't want this and I'll let you go."  
"No, I can't." Her tears were falling faster now. She yanked herself away and threw her arms up. "If I'm with you I lose the Bellas. If I'm not I lose you. I don't do relationships Jesse, I don't make friends, I don't fall for guys, this isn't me. I can't do this. I can't let myself do this. I-"

He cut her off by wrapping his arms around her again. "We'll get to the rest of that in a minute but what do you mean you'll lose the Bellas if you're with me. That's crap! I'd never make you-"

"No, no, it's a rule, we took an oath. No Bella is allowed to hook up with a Treble. We lost two girls the day after the initiation party...if I'm with you, I can't be a Bella." She sighed and looked down, resting her head on his chest, giving in and wrapping her arms around him.

"What? Seriously?" Throwing his head back in frustration Jesse moved one hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. "What are you doing?" She looked up into his face and saw the anger there. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. "I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you over Aubrey being a bitch. Not happening Beca. Besides, I know damn well she's been dating Bumper for the last 4 years."

Shock, that's all she felt, shock. "WHAT?" Just then Aubrey answered her phone, Bumper in the background laughing loudly.  
"Aubrey what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you have a rule that says no Bella can get with a Treble? You're dating Bumper!" The anger in his voice was palpable. He was falling fast for her, he knew any day now he would love her completely, everything he had ever wanted was what she was and he was not going to let her go.

"Jesse what the hell? Are you hooking up with a Bella? Who so I can kick them out tomorrow. It's Beca isn't it?" She sounded pissed over the phone. "Aubrey let me make this very clear," Jesse looked livid. "If you even try I will make sure all the Bellas know you are a hypocrite. Also, give leadership to Chloe; you kinda suck at it anyway." With that he hung up. Putting his phone away he pulled Beca in closer.  
"Now that that parts taken care of," he smiled, kissing her hair, "what were your other reasons why we couldn't do this? Also, you know I wasn't pushing you right? I was fine as friends for now. I was hoping we would have more, but I wasn't going to press that issue tonight. I was only walking you home." He grinned, tilting her head to look at him.

"I know I was just losing it. I feel too much for you. I had to hold myself back from jumping you when you were singing tonight. It scares me too much. By the way, thanks for Aubrey dork." She smiled up at him, no more tears falling.

"I'm really bad at this stuff Jesse. Like really bad. I don't do relationships, but I want to try. I push everyone away but I don't want to with you. You're going to have to help me." the tears started coming again, her mind racing with all the different ways this could end badly. Her heart breaking at knowing it wouldn't last.

"Bec I'm here. I'll always be here. Do you remember initiation night? Do you remember what I said?" He laughed, his eyes bright as he lent down to kiss her forehead. Looking into her eyes.  
She laughed, grinning up at him. "Yeah, but I'm surprised you do. You said, 'You're one of those a capella girls, I'm one of those a capella boys, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable.'" She quoted back in his voice, burying her face in his chest at the memory.  
"Right, I'm going to change that a little. You're MY a capella girl, I'm YOU'RE a capella boy, and we may or may not have aca-children down the road, but that first part isn't changing." He pulled away to see her face again, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.  
The feeling was electric. She pressed herself closer to him and ran her tongue against his lips, trying to deepen the kiss. With a moan he opened his mouth, his hands sliding to her hips as hers tangled into his hair. Tongues battling for what seemed like hours as they explored each other's mouths. Groaning he pulled away, running his lips from hers to her neck and nipping softly. "God Bec, you're amazing." He continued trailing his lips along her neck and she moaned. "Jesse." Gasping he pulled away realizing she was shivering.  
"You cold?" He took off his Treble sweatshirt and wrapped it around her.  
"Dork, of course I'm cold! It's the middle of the night, outside! I can see my breath!" She playfully swatted at his chest and took his hand in hers, it just felt right.  
"Well milady, let's get you back to your dorm room so you can warm up." He laughed when she threw him a look and started walking back towards Baker hall.  
"Nah, let's go to yours. Benji isn't gonna be there and I really don't feel like dealing with Kimmy Jin." Rolling her eyes at the thought.

He snorted loudly. "Alright, but that means we are starting your movication. No girlfriend of mine can be totally clueless on movies."

Shooting him an annoyed look she smiled. "Not tonight nerd, maybe tomorrow. I have a few other ideas." She let go of his hand and started to walk a little faster, making use of the temporary shock she had put him in. Deciding to play with him a little more, she swayed her hips back and forth, winking at him before she broke into a run.

Snapping out of his 'Beca-induced stupor' Jesse chased after her, a grin on his face. Catching her just outside the entrance to the building he wrapped his arms around her, brushing a kiss to her neck and nibbling on her ear. "I'll get you back for that." He spun her around and pressed her to the door, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss and grinding into her, causing her to moan against him.

"Jess. Your room. Now." She got out between kisses, running her hands under his shirt and thrusting into him. "Now Jesse." He fumbled to open the door and, once it was open carried her down the hall to his room, her legs wrapping around his waist and her continuing to kiss along his neck. Groaning, he opened his door and toppled with her onto his bed, leaning back to remove his shirt before capturing her in another kiss.

Her hands started to wander along his chest before tangling in his hair again. nibbling down her neck she let out a loud moan as his lips landed on a spot just behind her ear. She thrust up against him groaning,

"Jesus Jesse!" Smirking he continued kissing along any skin his lips could reach, slowly sliding his hands down her sides and lifting her shirt up to remove it. Beca arched her back to help him take it off as he sat up to look at the newly exposed skin.

Shyly she raised her arms to cover herself, a blush forming on her cheeks. He just stared in awe, how the hell is she mine?

"Hey, don't do that. You're amazing Beca. So beautiful." He leant down to kiss around the edges of her bra while running his hands up to caress her breasts. She gasped and her moans grew louder as his thumb played with her nipple through the fabric. "Jesse." Hearing his name fall from her lips, he groaned loudly and thrust against her again. Reaching behind her to unclasp her bra he removed it quickly, capturing her nipple in his mouth and sucking gently, his other hand playing with her other breast.

She couldn't believe the sounds coming from her; he made her feel so amazing. Reaching down she found the button on his jeans and unfastened it, removing his pants with her feet, leaving him only in his boxers. A thankful moan escaped him, grinding himself harder into her.

"Oh Beca." He sighed happily, skimming his hands down and removing her jeans and panties together. trailing kisses down her stomach as he did so. He looked up and caught her eyes as he ran a finger over her folds gently, smirking at how wet she already was. Her head flew back to the pillows with a moan, gasping and her eyes closed.

"Jesse Please." She sighed, unsure what she was asking for, just...more.  
"Please what?" He smiled, finding her clit and rubbing in circles, loving the moans he was getting from her. "Please what Bec?" He continued his ministrations, longing to taste her.

"God Jesse, More, please more." He grinned and leaned his head down, running his tongue over her, loving her taste. Latching his lips onto her clit he sucked softly eliciting a high pitched squeal from her as he delved a finger into her.

"So tight Bec, so wet, mhhm so..."He stopped thrusting his fingers suddenly, a look of surprise crossed his face and he began trailing kisses back up her body. His thumb rubbing her clit slowly. When he got back up to her face he stared at her for a moment before kissing her eyelids, wordlessly begging her to open them and look at him. As he met her eyes he smiled.

"Bec, you wanna tell me something?" He smiled kissing along her jaw, his thumb still moving slowly.

"ungg, huh?" Her mind was muddled, the pleasure she was feeling too good. "Jess I'm so close." She moaned and his thumb sped up a little, pressing just a little harder to give her the friction she needed. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, "JESSSEEE!" She screamed loudly, trying to muffle it in his shoulder as her whole body tried to rise off the bed. He pulled her to him, trailing kisses along her face and waiting for her to come back down from her high.

After a few moments he lent in to kiss her lips again, "enjoy that did you?" That smirk plastered to his face again. She opened her eyes and grinned up at him, kissing along his jaw.

"Hell yes dork that was amazing." He smiled and kissed her again.

"You wanna tell me something Bec?" Planting a kiss on her nose he leaned up to look at her.

"Huh? Not in particular, something wrong? Did I do something-?"

He cut her off with a quick kiss. "Nothing wrong angel, nothing at all." He was excited. He knew she was a virgin and that meant he was her first, her only if he had a say. Not that he had gone passed this point either, and that was perfect. They would be each other's firsts. Each other's onlys.

"Bec I'm a virgin. I've done that before," He quickly added when she raised her eyebrows at what he had just done, "But I've never gone farther." She smiled up at him.

"Me to Jess, I told you I didn't do relationships." He smiled and kissed her softly. Reaching down and removing his boxers, settling himself against her core. "Bec, this is going to hurt for a moment but I swear I'll make it better." His hand came up and tweaked her nipple again, eliciting another gasp from her.

Taking his other hand, he reached down and began rubbing her clit more, trying to distract her from the pain she was about to feel. Eyes snapping closed she thrust herself forward against him as he pressed on her clit; he slid a little into her and let out a groan. "Jesus Christ! That feels amazing." He scanned her face, looking for any sign of pain. "Just go slow." She reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, smiling softly. With that, he thrust into her, tearing through her barrier and sheathing himself completely within her.

Crying out, a tear slid down her cheek, biting her lip to stop anymore. He looked at her, worried that he had hurt her too much. "Bec do you want me to stop, I can-"

"No! "She cut him off. "Just give me a second to get used to it.

He rested his elbows on either side of her head, trailing kisses down to her ear. He mumbled "Mine" over and over again, loving the feelings coursing through him in that moment. Trying so hard not to move. Shutting his eyes tightly as she squirmed.

"Bec," He gasped out, trying so hard to stay still, "Bec if you don't stop moving I'm not going to be able to hold back." She looked at him, smirked and thrust up against him. Both moaning loudly at the friction.

"Jesus!" He pulled back so he was barely inside her and thrust in slowly. Moaning at the feel of her. At her encouraging sounds he built up a rhythm grinding into her quickly. He felt himself get close; he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "Cum for me Babe." He reached his hand down and pressed on her clit, her orgasm rushing through her, back arching off the bed.

"JESS! OH MY GOD JESS!" Her calling his name and tightening around him was the end of it. He couldn't hold it back anymore and thrust deep into her, his seed shooting from him as his own climax washed over him, shallowly thrusting until both were spent.

Collapsing to her side he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her with a smile. She pulled the blanket up over them and burrowed into him. "I Love you." She mumbled softly, tightening her grip around him. His eyes snapped open and he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too Beca Mitchel. I love you too." Holding her close they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Morning Surprises, talks, and breakfast

AN: I own nothing but the stories that come out of my head. Reviews are still awesome though

**Katiekay30: **I hope you like this chapter too!

Jesse woke up to something soft resting on his chest and hair in his face. Confused for only a moment he looked down and smiled at the sleeping face of his girlfriend. Closing his eyes he replayed the night before in his mind. The riff-off, walking home. The tears, yelling at Aubrey, finally kissing her, and then everything in his dorm room. Smirking, he gently turned her over and began trailing kisses down her body, careful not to wake her up. Nipping softly at her hip he delved his fingers into her pussy, rubbing her clit gently. 'Perfect way to wake her up' he thought, smiling as her body clenched around his thrusting fingers.

Longing to taste her again he removed his fingers, running his tongue over her folds. He'd never get enough of her taste. It was amazing. Better than anything he had ever tasted. Her fingers twined into his hair as he continued his feast. He knew from last night she was close and looking up at her face she was still asleep. He began rubbing her clit faster as he lapped up her juices. With a cry she shot up, her orgasm rushing through her waking her up. Pulling him up to her she kissed him, hard.

"Good Morning, my love." He smiled against her lips laughing at the look she gave him.

"Morning." She snaked her hand down and wrapped it around his member, stroking firmly. He groaned loudly.

"Oh fuck. Mmmmhmm, babe that feels so good." He caressed her breasts as he thrust against her hand. Groaning he reached down and moved her hand away.

"It'll be over way to soon if you don't stop Bec." She laughed but wrapped her legs around him, tangling her hands back in his hair. Kissing her roughly he thrust into her.

"Oh Jesse, OH GOD!" He filled her perfectly; she loved the feel of him inside her, pulsing as he delved deeper. He picked up his pace as he felt both their orgasms nearing.

"I want you to cum with me Bec." He moaned as she nipped at his neck."So close." She groaned as he went faster, drilling her into the bed. They screamed each other's names as they came together. Collapsing back onto the bed with grins on their faces.

"Damn nerd, that's a fantastic way to wake up!" She laughed as she snuggled into his chest. Laying their cuddled up Jesse looked over at his clock. "8:30 on a Saturday. Wanna go get some breakfast?" Beca smiled into his shoulder and nodded. "Sounds good dork." He kissed her and got up to put clothes on. Pausing for a moment while he thought about something.

"Um Bec?" He looked at her, his brow furrowed with worry. "We didn't use a condom. Last night, or this morning." He was beginning to freak out. He loved her, she loved him, but he wasn't ready for kids. They were in college. They needed to finish college. Get married, be stable. What the hell were they going to do? His thoughts rushed to a million different things. They could survive this. They would be fine. They-

His thoughts were cut off by Beca sitting up smiling. The sheet falling down and exposing her breasts to his gaze. His eyes, despite the seriousness of what he just realized, glazed over with lust as he couldn't help but stare.

"Jess, we probably should have had this conversation last night, but I'm on the pill. My wonderful 'stepmonster' made me go on it back in high school. She thought there was no way I was truthful. I stay on it because it's fairly useful. Now I guess I have another reason." She beckoned him over with her hand and kissed him gently. Don't worry nerd; no aca-children are on their way."

He snorted and tossed her clothes at her. "Jess can I borrow a shirt? My pants are fine and you destroyed my panties last night so I'm going without those apparently, but I can't leave in yesterday's shirt." He smirked at her and tossed her a black t-shirt he was just about to throw on with a picture of Yoda on it. Snorting she got dressed right along with him.

"I wonder when Benji is coming back." Beca mumbled, looking over at his side of the room. "He's at his parents' house till Monday. No need to worry." Jesse scooped her up into a hug and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you." She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too, now come on, or didn't my boyfriend just promise me breakfast?" Taking her hand Jesse led her out of the building and to the nearest cafeteria.


End file.
